Friends Till The End
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright, I know I haven't done a Chucky story for quite a while, but I had a nightmare last night that inspired me to. So one night Mary (if you don't know who she is check out my other stories) has a nightmare about Chucky returning to his old ways and trying to hurt her and he comforts her. A very cute oneshot.


_Mary was downstairs playing with her Barbie dolls when all of a sudden she runs upstairs to her bedroom. She decides that she wants to go play a game on the computer. She can't understand why but she feels like somebody is watching her in the closet. She can hear his low and steady breathing. She sits down on her chair and turns on her computer before turning her head to look behind her._

 _"_ _Uh, hello?" she questions and that's when suddenly Chucky bursts out of the closet with his knife held high in his hand above his head. "Oh Chucky," she began as she breathed a sigh of relief. "you scared me." She told him thinking that he had just been playing with her. However that's when she realized that something wasn't right, he wasn't acting like the lovable doll that she knew. For he was slowly creeping towards her with the knife and breathing heavily while having a scary and twisted look on his face._

 _"_ _Chucky," she began nervously. "what are you doing? You're scaring me." She told him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to play a little game with you called hide the soul." He told her._

 _"_ _Chucky stop it! Leave me alone! I thought you were my friend!" she exclaimed._

 _"_ _That's because I lied, foold ya didn't I? Say hello to your father to me!" he told her as she placed her hands out in front of her face and screamed as his knife swished towards her._

That's when suddenly she woke up in a cold sweat and started breathing heavily waking up Tiffany. "Mary?" she questioned out of concern. "What's wrong sweetface are you alright?" she asked her as she turned to Chucky who was on the shelf beside her with his head bowed onto his chest as he continued to snore. "Chucky, Chucky wake up!" she whispered as she gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" he questioned accidentally becoming startled and falling onto the carpet. "Hey! What the fuck was that for!?" he shouted as he slowly stood back up as his wife crawled over to the edge.

"I'm sorry Chucky, but there's something wrong with Mary. Look at her." She told him as she pointed over to her and he looked at the frightened trembling child inside the bed.

"Oh." He realized before he leaped up into the air and grabbed ahold of the bedspread and pulled himself up. "Hey kid, what's up?" he asked her as he sat down beside her.

"I had a nightmare." She said shakily as the tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh I see, well you know nightmares aren't real, they can't hurt you." He told her with a shake of his head.

"You could though." She pointed out.

"Yes I know I could, but I'm not going to." He assured her.

"But you already did, in my dream. You told me that you lied about being my friend and then you tried to kill me. You told me to say hello to my father for you." She sobbed as she continued to blink away her tears.

"Hey, now just calm down. If you think that would ever happen in real life that you're out of your mind." He told her as laid down next to her and gazed at her lovingly while starting to rub her back.

"How do I know? You were bad once before, what if you decide to turn bad again?" she asked him with a sniff.

"Because once you change someone, they're changed forever. And why would I hurt my best friend in the whole entire world?" he questioned her.

"Do you mean that? Am I _really_ your best friend?" she asked him.

"I already told you when I say something like that it's not a bunch of bullshit. You can take it for what's it worth because I don't fuck around with people. I always mean what I say." He told her. "And you've got to believe me when I say that I'd have to be a fuckin idiot to hurt you. I mean sure I would kill someone else who was trying to hurt you, and if anyone ever laid a finger on you or Tiffany they'd find it gone a few seconds later." He assured her.

"Thanks Chucky, I feel better now." She told him.

"Anytime kid," he began. "cause you know that I love you very much right? I mean it would have to take the Jaws of Life to separate us." He said.

"I know, and I love you too." She told him.

"So do you think that you'll be able to go back to sleep now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but can you stay here with me until I do?" she asked him.

"Sure thing kid." He told her with a grin before he gave a great big stretch and sleepy yawn and curled up next to her.

"Goodnight Chucky." She told him as she rolled over to face him.

"Sweet dreams kid." He said as she tightly shut her eyes and he chuckled a little bit before smiling warmly at her and then drifting off to sleep himself while Tiffany smiled sleepily from afar as she watched them knowing that the two of them really were friends until the end.

 _Alright so I know that was short, but still pretty cute if you ask me. Eventually I'll be writing more of them again. I'll probably find the time during my first break from The Doctor Who series that I'm writing. So I hope that you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
